Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical catheter.
Description of Related Art
Catheters used in combination with a guide wire are known. For example, a catheter having a guide wire lumen in a direction of a longitudinal axis thereof and an opening in an outer wall thereof is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4443631.
In such a catheter, the guide wire is inserted into a biliary duct or a pancreatic duct from a duodenal papilla via a channel of an endoscope. Also, a grip-side end of the guide wire is inserted into a guide wire opening of a distal end of the catheter. When the guide wire approaches the opening, the catheter is bent, and thereby the guide wire can be sent out of the catheter via the opening. In this state, the catheter is inserted into the channel of the endoscope, and is guided to the biliary duct or the pancreatic duct by the guide wire.